In a general front end structure of a vehicle, as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, a carrier 1 is held between, and secured to, a side member 2 and a bumper reinforcement 3.
In some literature, the carrier is called “front end panel” or “radiator support”, and is in the shape of a panel, a beam or a rectangular frame, which extends in a width direction of the vehicle, at the vehicle front end portion. The side members are columnar reinforcing members which are positioned on lateral sides of the vehicle and receive a buckling load. The bumper reinforcement is a beam-like reinforcing member which is positioned at the vehicle front end portion and receives a bending load.
In a conventional structure shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, the carrier 1 is held between and secured to the side members 2 and the bumper reinforcement 3. Accordingly, when a collision force acts on the vehicle front end side, a collision force F1 from the bumper reinforcement 3 and a reaction force F2 from the side members act on the carrier 1.
Therefore, even when a light collision occurs, a large impact force acts on the carrier. Thus, the attaching portions of the carrier are easily broken.
If the carrier is integral with the attaching portions, it is necessary to replace the entire carrier even when, for example, only the attaching portions are broken. Accordingly, a large repairing cost is incurred even when a light collision occurs.